A Week With Erik
by Kebeii
Summary: (Cherik) a young Charles and Erik in a modern setting. (not very good at summarising my stories...just read it? you might like it...)


**A Week With Erik**

**Chapter 1**

The school was buzzing as the end of term approached at the boarding school; students were hyped up about going home to see their families and friends, many of the students were exchanging numbers as to stay in touch during the week of separation, or arranging lifts home and back again with students who lived close, all the students were excited…apart from one.

Charles saw this week as any other week, yes he was excited about having a week off, free from studying and lessons but he would spend his week of holiday stuck within the walls of the gloomy school; he had no close family, and distant family members who were still alive he didn't stay in touch with, and as a result he was having to stay in the school, but he wasn't alone.

Erik Lehnsherr, a boy who kept to himself most of the time, a boy who was usually the one who could be found in the middle of a fight; he too was having to spend the short holiday in the school; although he didn't seem to mind the fact there would be no one around. Charles had often wondered about the young German, only once or twice dabbling in his mind to see what the boy was thinking, but Charles didn't stay in his head for too long, he never liked to pry into someone unless he had permission, but from his time within the boys mind Charles had discovered that Erik was hiding an amazing talent; a mutation.

-x-

Charles was sat in the library during his study period, reading, although he wasn't paying much attention to the book; in fact the book was resting on his lap whilst his eyes were glued to the boy playing chess on his own; Charles had been watching Erik play chess for about ten minutes before he plucked up the courage to join the German, walking up to the chess table.

"The game usually lasts longer if you play against a real opponent." Not his best pick-up line…but not his worst. Erik looked up at Charles, raising an eyebrow.

"No one lasts long against me." Charles felt a tingle run up his spine, this was dangerous territory, or at least as dangerous as boarding school got, he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip, grinning.

"I might come as a refreshing challenge then." Erik nodded towards the chair opposite him, beginning to re-set the chess pieces, Charles smiled; he was definitely going to give Erik a run for his money.

Erik was a very skilled chess player; even Charles would have struggled had it not been for his mutation. At first the game started off casually, the two had even gotten to know each other a little bit, only a little bit though; but as the game reached the sixty minute mark both young men began to concentrate more, sleeves were rolled up, shirt buttons loosened and Charles placed a cushion behind his back for comfort, beginning to use his telepathy more often; during the last twenty minutes of the game the two had even attracted some unwanted attention from the other students who had begun to gather; bets were also been taken quietly.

Of course Charles was cheating, he managed to counter all Erik's strategies, and Erik was obviously beginning to get a little more than stressed, running his long fingers through his brown hair, leaning back in his chair as the game passed the hour and ten minute mark; a wicked smile played on Charles' lips. "Told you I was refreshing," Charles winked, running his tongue along his lips. Erik let out a half-hearted laugh, staring at the genius sat opposite him, before extending a hand out towards him.

"Yes, you certainly are." The men shook hands before Erik stood up and left the table; the small crowd of students stared at Charles who was sat with a huge smiled plastered across his lips, reaching out and sliding his queen into position.

"Checkmate!" he called after Erik before the library door swung shut.

-x-

Charles shouldn't have been surprised to see Erik stood outside his room the next morning; of course Erik would want to know how Charles had won, Erik had only been beaten once during his time at the school, and that was by one of the mathematics teachers; Charles had never played chess within the school, it was far too easy for him to just use his mutation and cheat, but he also wasn't a competitive man.

"Good morning Erik, what a pleasant surprise," Charles purred as he shrugged into his blazer, Erik had obviously left his blazer in his room; he stood there in his tight shirt and trousers, leaning against the wall.

"Morning Charles." The two men stared at each other for a few minutes, before either of them spoke.

"Can I help you with something?" Erik pushed off the wall with his shoulder, sauntering up to the smaller man, pushing into Charles' personal space a little; but the man didn't seem to care.

"I just came to congratulate you again, your skill in chess was far better than I imagined." Charles smiled, snorting slightly.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Another few minutes of silence passed between them before they were interrupted by one of the teachers.

"Mr Xavier, Mr Lehnsherr, I suggest you both get to class." Erik frowned, staring at the head of geography; unfortunately for Mr McCain he was carrying a stapler with him that was balanced on the stack of books rather precariously and Charles raised an eyebrow as the stapler began to slip off the stack of book and fall to the floor, hitting MrCain's foot as it did; Charles couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped his lips, oh Erik was so cheeky, abusing his ability like he was; then again Charles was been a bit of a hypocrite.

Erik tapped Charles' arm and the two quickly bolted for the stairs, laughing, stumbling into their Literature lesson out of breath and late; both had to stay behind at the end of lesson; but spent most of the time talking instead of reading the chapter of the book they had to read; the conversation drifted to the upcoming holiday and the two found something else they had in common, not just chess, but also a lack of family, Charles smiled, he knew Erik was staying at the school, but acted as if this was new news, whether or not this was believable was another thing.

"What lesson do you have next?" Erik suddenly asked, looking at the man's watch, they had spent the last twenty minutes just talking, missing most of their break.

"I don't," Charles replied; looking down at his watch, how time flies when you're having fun.

"Do you want a friendly re-match?" The German asked, smiling. Charles agreed and the two left the classroom, heading towards the back of the school and up the stairs to the library.


End file.
